A new Kind of Love
by Jamara
Summary: I'm not giving anything away, but no flames as this is a fic! Second Chapter Up!
1. Chapter 1

It was evening, almost 8:30 at night, and several members of the hyper force had gone to bed, including Sprx, Nova, and Chiro. Otto was in the main room, fixing some wires he had removed a piece of wall metal to get to. Antauri was meditating, seemingly unaware of anything going on around him.

Otto looked at Antauri. "Seen Gibson anywhere?"

Antauri did not reply.

Otto shrugged, and left the room yawning, he was heading off to bed as well. "Night", he called to the second-in-command, who still remained silent.

Gibson was in his lab, growing more frustrated by the minute, as he tried to finish off several experiments. Finally, he dropped them to the counter, sighing and covering his face with his hands.

Antauri, who had finished meditating, entered the lab, looking casual. "It's late Gibson, you ought to get yourself to bed, and you look as if you haven't been sleeping much lately. Is anything wrong?"

Gibson did not look up. "It's really nothing Antauri, don't worry about it". In truth, he was aching to tell the black monkey the truth. "Well… I guess something's just bothering me, that's all, I can handle it. It's just something I have to stop thinking about, that's all." Gibson then had a flashback; to a dream he had a few nights before.

**_Antauri was sitting in the main room with Gibson, and he had a smile on his face. Gibson was just standing there, watching him. "Antauri? Can I tell you something?" The black monley nodded, and then reached out to touch Gibson's face…. And he awoke, sweating, his heart racing. Gibson continued to breathe hard for a few minutes, trying to understand the dream, and what it meant, and trying to ignore the feelings it awoke inside him_.**

Gibson sighed, remembering that night vividly. Something he didn't understand was starting to rise within him, a kind of obsession with the black monkey. He kept trying to ignore it, although it was getting harder and harder as time went on.

He turned to Antauri, gathering up his courage.

* * *

This story is going to be at least two chapters long, please review! Also, you may throw eggs if you so desire. This is my first / fic, tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Second Chapter is up! 

A talk and a promise

Gibson faced Antauri fully, then said "But you stay up so late, so why shouldn't I?"

Antauri shook his head. "You're vital to the team Gibson, we don't need you tired." Gibson was a little let down. He had hoped Antauri might not be so serious at such a late hour. "I suppose", he said stiffly, and turned back to his experiments. Antauri sensed this wasn't what was bothering the blue monkey. "There's something else, isn't there?" Gibson did not reply. "Is it… Nova maybe?" Gibson stopped what he was doing. "No, Nova isn't my type, besides, you know as well as I do that she and Sprx having something going. I'm not sure what yet". He couldn't believe Antauri would even suggest such a thing. He almost wanted to whack the black monkey. Couldn't he even tell? Didn't he have a clue what sort of battle was going on in Gibson's mind? How he so wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't find the words? He slammed down his beaker, and left the lab. Before he went to his room he said, "It isn't Nova, Antauri, it's you!" He slammed his door, ending this conversation.

Antauri stood stunned for only a moment, and then he seemed to come to his senses. He knocked on the door Gibson had slammed. "Gibson, come into the command center. We need to talk".

A cliffy! (But sorry the chapter was so short, it's midterm week)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The confession

Gibson followed Antauri into the command center, silently. Antauri hovered quietly, as Gibson sat down in his own chair. Antauri spoke calmly. "Gibson, do you have something you want to tell me?" Gibson could not at first reply. Then he said slowly, "Yes, It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time".

Gibson spoke for a few minutes, Antauri just listened.

"Antauri, for all these years we've been friends, teammates. But you've always stood out more than the others, as more of a friend I could talk with. But now… I know it's more than that… the truth is… I'm in love with you Antauri; I have been for a long time. It's hard to really explain, and I didn't understand it at first, I tried to push it away. But I can't. Antauri took this all in with silence, and then finally said "I understand Gibson. I wondered if you felt that way. Something told me you were different from the others. More complex… more difficult to understand… yet in a wonderful way. I feel the same for you."

Gibson hadn't expected that. He had expected Antauri to say he wasn't that way, or that it was just a phase or even that he might get angry. But not this calm, resolute agreement. He got up, almost trembling. To his surprise, Antauri lowered himself to the floor, and hugged Gibson very gently. "I think this is the beginning of a much deeper relationship between us". Gibson hugged him back, and then turned bright red. He walked away quickly, "See you in the morning". Antauri nodded. Gibson went up to his room, and smacked himself in the forehead. "What an idiot I am! I told him the truth and then just took off! How can I ever face him now?"

Thanks for the reviews, this story isn't over yet. By the way, there's a BIG twist in the next chapter!


End file.
